Conventionally, woven belt which is made by weaving high strength fibers has been frequently used as a band for restraining heavy goods or for bundling a plurality of materials. A well known example of use of such a woven belt is a webbing of a seat belt apparatus for restraining the body of an occupant in a seat of a vehicle or the like.
The webbing of the seat belt apparatus is required to have not only basic performance such as load bearing characteristic capable of restraining the body of the occupant in the event of a vehicle collision but also various performances such as comfort during wearing thereof and easiness of withdrawing the webbing from a retractor which is a retractor device of the webbing. Therefore, various technologies have been proposed for improving fibers used for a woven belt and the weaving structure of the fibers (for example, see Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: JP-A-2004-315984